


Tundra

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Theo is a papa, Theo loves his girl, Theo loves his truck, happiness, theo loves liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “Did you seriously name your daughter after your truck?”“Tundra? What kind of name is that?”“Sounds like the name of a high-torque vehicle.”“Isn’t that a bit suspicious considering she’s a werewolf? Aren’t wolves notorious for living in Tundras?”





	Tundra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovewolves1316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/gifts).



> This fic is for Taylor because she is an amazing friend and deserves this kind of fluff and softness in her life. Love you Taylor and hope you like it!

“Did you seriously name your daughter after your truck?”

“Tundra? What kind of name is that?”

“Sounds like the name of a high-torque vehicle.”

“Isn’t that a bit suspicious considering she’s a werewolf? Aren’t wolves notorious for living in Tundras?”

Theo was used to all sorts of remarks about his daughter’s name. The problem was that everyone just assumed that he the one who named her. That, and everyone is so extremely old-fashioned.

Tundra’s entire pack was murdered by a group of Monroe’s hunters and she built a connection with Theo immediately after the incident because his truck had the same name as her… sort of. The drives a Toyota Tundra and… well, now Tundra is the name of two of his favorite things in the whole world, his truck and his daughter.

So Theo was stuck with her. He wasn’t complaining though. She was easily the best thing that ever happened to him. Next to Liam anyways. Those were his three favorite things. His truck, his daughter, and his anchor. All three of those things never let him down, always made him feel at home, or even in his truck’s case actually gave him a place to call home for a while.

And they were all the most mesmerizing shade of blue. Liam’s eyes were so pure, so blue; like the sky on the good days and like the stormy ocean on bad ones. And Tundra’s were also blue but… only when she shifted. Theo and Liam didn’t know how a little girl would already have the eyes of a murderer but there was no way it could’ve been entirely her fault. Even if it was, they were going to love her anyways. It’s not like Theo hadn’t done the same when he was just a child.

Theo loved everything little thing about each other them, even all their annoying flaws. But what bugged him to no end was the way people reacted to Tundra’s name.

“Isn’t a tundra just like a forest?” Stiles asked which kinda made Tundra pout and cross her arms.

“A tundra doesn’t even have trees, dummy,” she said sassily. “And, for your information, I was blessed with the name Tundra because my pack was the first pack to live on the tundra and it’s been their territory since before humans were even a threat to our kind.”

It was at that moment when Theo realized that she really was his daughter. Not anyone could just spout out that much sass at the ripe old age of eight. And he was so proud of her too. If it were anyone else, he would have given her a warning growl at the tone but Stiles? She deserved a pat on the back for the one.

“Papa, why don’t you ever get mad at me when I talk snotty to Stiles?” she asked once they got back into the truck to drive home after the little get together with Liam’s pack.

Theo shrugged. “Because Stiles deserves a little snot like you.” Theo chuckled when he saw her cross her arms in a pout in the back seat. He reached back behind him and grabbed her foot and tugged reassuringly. “I’m kidding, baby girl. Nobody deserves you. That’s why I keep you all to myself… and daddy.”

Tundra scoffed. “I’m not calling him ‘daddy’,” she insisted. She may be having a hard time accepting Liam into her and Theo’s little bubble but Liam was slowly working his way into her heart. “I don’t even like him. He’s ugly.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Tundra, my fiance is not ugly and you love him-”

“Do not!”

“You’re just upset because you’re not allowed to sleep in my room with me anymore.”

Silence.

Theo sighed. “Sweetheart, this is just how things have got to be. You don’t expect to be sleeping in my bed when your sixteen and have a boyfriend, do you? Scratch that. You’re not having a boyfriend until you’re thirty-”

“Ew, gross, Papa. I don’t want a boyfriend-”

“You’re not allowed to sleep in my bed anymore, baby girl. I’m sorry. It’s part of growing up.” Theo’s heart broke when he felt he kick the back of his seat and whimper.

“But what if I have a nightmare?” she asked, tears in her voice.

Theo sighed. “Then you knock on my door and I’ll let you in. All you have to do is ask, honey. OK?”

“...ok,” she said quietly.

“I know you’re going to be ok, Tundra. You’re a big girl and you’re so strong and brave. And Liam and I are always going to be there for you no matter what. If you need help, just ask us. We love you.”

“I love you too, Papa,” she said as they pulled in the driveway of the huge house Theo had recently bought… along with the Hill Valley Zoo. You know. Cause of sentimental reasons and he cares about the wildlife.

Theo turned around and smiled at her.

“I think I live Liam too,” she said almost thoughtfully.

Theo held back a laugh and said with a huge smile. “I bet if you tell him that, he’ll cry.” They shared a look before they heard the front door shut and saw Liam come out of the house. Theo jumped out and shut the door. “Hey, will you help Tundra out?”

Not that she needed help. She was fully capable of getting out of the car on her own. “Sure,” Liam said with a smile walking to the door of the truck and jumping back in surprise when she threw the door open and jumped in his arms. “Whoa,” he said stumbling back.

“I love you, Dad,” she said watching him carefully for a reaction.

Liam gasped. “Dad?”

“Dad,” she said with a nod.

“Dad?” Liam questioned again looking at Theo.

“Dad,” Theo said nodding with a smile. Just as expected, Liam started crying which only made Theo and Tundra laugh.

“Shut up,” Liam said lamely as Tundra wiped away his tears. “I love you too, kiddo.” Theo quickly wrapped his arms around his two favorite things and gave them both kisses. Sure, he liked his truck but… there was nothing as good as Liam and Tundra. His truck was still easily his third favorite thing.

“So how did the get together go?” Liam asked.

“It was weird without you there,” Theo said. “But we had a good time. Tundra finally met Stiles.”

“He’s stupid,” she said making Theo laugh.

“So… how did it go here?” Theo asked with a hint of nervousness and Tundra looked at him funny.

Liam grinned. “Guess what came here today, girly.” She looked at them expectantly. “Our first live addition to the zoo.”

She gasped and kicked her feet. “What is it?”

“What’s your favorite animal?” Liam asked.

She chewed on her lip a little and looked at them expectantly before guessing. “Tigers?”

Theo looked at her with the biggest grin ever. “You wanna go meet them?”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go,” said Liam excitedly as he hauled her off towards the back of the house where there was a golf cart waiting for them. Theo stayed behind for a moment with his truck. It didn’t matter how many vehicles he went through in life, this one would be the most important to him.

Not only did it give him a place to sleep when he needed it but it gave Tundra a reason to connect with him when she was only three years old. And it gave him a way to take Liam places, like the mountain top where he proposed. Sure… his truck would never be as important as the people it carried but it would always mean a lot to him.

So so what if people thought he named his daughter after his truck. His truck was a big deal.


End file.
